First Match: Machine versus Hakel
"The first match of the Indigo League Conference will begin!" The announcer shouted from atop his resting place above the crowd. The crowd filled with excitement as Machine and Hakel walked ominously in from opposite sides. The crowd was eating up every bit of before battle excitement. Machine and Hakel stared at each other seriously, as the wind whipped at the jackets and the sun shone in their eyes. They were ready for this match and the only thing stopping them would be hell itself. They couldn't deny what they were feeling even though their faces showed complete seriousness. They wanted this to happen, despite at first not liking going against each other in the first match. However, they were not the only ones who wanted this. The crowd and fans wanted this, the heroes watching them from the sidelines wanted this, and even the air stilled in place waiting for them to face off against one another. Kanto itself wanted this to happen. In front row of the crowd, sat two people dressed in red robs, similar to how ninja would wear their clothes. They sat there, staring at Machine and Hakel, wanting to see how their match ended. "So, Orion, who do you believe will win?" The one person asked sitting next to him asked, wearing the same outfit. "Lance," Orion, the leader of the Dragons, said seriously. "I honestly believe your kin down there will win this match." "Really?" Lance asked, surprised that he would say that. "I thought you were rooting for Machine?" "We're not here to root for or cheer on anybody Lance. We're here to see if they're ready to become a Dragon." Orion answered as Lance's eyes opened wide. "That's why we're here?" Lance asked, as Orion nodded his head. "Oh, I honestly thought we were here just to see Machine and Hakel's battle. What about the rest of the heroes sir?" "Only Kusa, Machine, Hakel, and Yellow are options. You remember what Lord Kairyu has ordered. The others must know about us." Orion said as Lance nodded, bringing his eyes back onto the two warriors about to clash. As Machine and Hakel stepped onto the stage, a judge with a green vest on and black jeans on stepped up as well. He held two flags: one was colored red for Machine and the other, was colored green for Hakel. He urged the two of them to step forward, and they did so. "Machine, Hakel, are you ready to begin? Do you have any last words?" The Judge asked as they both shook their heads. "Very well then. I will signal you both in a few moments." Machine and Hakel nodded to another and went back to their respective sides, as wind blew through the stadium, kicking up dirt and debris left behind. The Judge waved his flags back up at the announcer as he nodded back. The Judge turned back as their faces came up on the screen above their heads. It listed six places for the Six Pokemon that they were both supposed to use. Charles Goodshow sat above the stadium in an air balloon where he was watching the match below in a small screen. Finally, the match could begin. "Alright, before we begin; there are a few rules!" The Judge shouted. "Each Trainer will use Six Pokemon and the last Pokemon standing will be the winner of the first match! However, your Pokemon will instantly if the Trainer recalls the Pokemon, your Pokemon is knocked and unable to battle, your Pokemon falls asleep, or if your Pokemon is unwilling to battle! However, if you've come this far, none of that should be a problem! So when you're both ready..." The Judge raised both flags into the air, as a drop of sweat began to sail down their heads. "...BEGIN!" "Alright, I've already got my first choice!" Machine shouted, pulling out his first Pokemon. "Come out, Sandslash!" "Let's go, Primeape!" Hakel shouted, as both of their Pokeball's flew into the air, opening up on the stand in front of them through a blinding white light. Primeape and Sandslash stood in front of one another, ready to face off. On the screen above their heads, Sandslash's face appeared in one of the Pokeball's on Machine's side as did Primeape's on Hakel's side. "Alright, here we go! The first choices: Sandslash versus Primeape!" "Sandslash, let's make the first move!" Machine shouted. "Use Slash onto Hakel's Primeape!" Sandslash nodded and showed its claws to Primeape, dashing to Primeape as fast as it could. "Primeape, dodge that and counter it with Karate Chop!" Hakel shouted as Primeape ducked under Sandslash's Slash and gave it a swift Karate Chop to the stomach. Sandslash went sailing backwards, turning back around to see that Primeape was coming at it again. "Nice work, Primeape! Now, follow up with a Low Kick!" Primeape jumped at Sandslash and aimed at kick at its face from above. "Sandslash, use your Crush Claw! Smash right through Primeape!" Machine shouted, surprising Hakel greatly. Sandslash dashed up at Primeape and before it could make a solid hit, Sandslash's claws glowed a bright blue color, slashing straight through Primeape's Low Kick sending it crashing onto the ground. "Sandslash follow up with Rapid Spin!" Sandslash jumped into the air and spun as fast as it could, smashing into Primeape several times. It was so powerful that Primeape was thrown through the air. "Primeape, got control of yourself and use your Cross Chop!" Hakel commanded as Machine's Sandslash came spinning up at it. Primeape crossed its arms as they glowed a bright blue color smashing them into Sandslash, knocking it at the ground with its power. "Primeape, finish this! Close Combat!" Primeape's eyes glowed a bright metallic red as he dashed back at Sandslash just as he landed on the ground. Primeape was seconds away from defeating Sandslash. "Sandslash, Sandstorm! Now!" Machine shouted as Sandslash began to spin once more as a tidal wave of sand covered the entire stadium, making Primeape crash on the ground. "Sandslash has used a beautiful Sandstorm to stop any invisible eyesight from Primeape!" The announcer shouted from the loudspeaker. "What will happen folks? Nothing will be seen until Sandslash makes its final blow!" Everything was quiet from all sides and even with Hakel's enhanced vision, not even he could see where Sandslash was. That's when it happened. "Sandslash, X-Scissor now!" Machine shouted from the other side of the sand storm as Hakel heard Sandslash charge for Primeape. Throughout the storm of sand, Sandslash's arms glowed a bright green as it slashed Primeape out of the stadium into the wall nearby the fans in an x-shaped attack. Sandslash landed in front of Machine once more as it ended the sand storm once and for all. When everything could be seen, Hakel saw that his Primeape was lying in a heap of rubble, defeated from the awesome battle it had with Sandslash. "What?!" The announcer asked surprised to see that Hakel's Primeape had been defeated. "It appears that Primeape has been defeated!" "Primeape is unable to battle! Sandslash and Machine win the first round of the first match!" The Judge shouted, as Hakel smiled calling back his Primeape. The Primeape on Hakel's side of the screen blacked out meaning that that Pokemon had been defeated. "How about that Orion? Machine has already got the upper hand!" Lance said, pointing to Machine. "Calm down, Lance. It's only the first round of the first match. There's still five more to come." Orion said, patting Lance's back. "What's next, Hakel? Got anymore fight in ya?" Machine asked, confidently awaiting Hakel's next Pokemon. "I'll admit Machine..." Hakel said, pulling out his next Pokeball. "Sandslash's resolve seriously surprised me. But just because you beat my first Pokemon doesn't mean you'll be able to conquer my second! Come out!" Hakel threw his second Pokeball up into the air, as the white light burst from it and released his second Pokemon to the field. "Rapidash!" Rapidash emerged on the field, clicking its heels together as it got ready for its battle against Sandslash. "Rapidash?" Machine asked, as Rapidash's face appeared on the big screen as Hakel's second Pokemon. "Let's take this one out, Sandslash! Crush Claw now!" Sandslash dashed forward, as its claws glowed a bright blue headed straight for Rapidash. "Rapidash, Purgatory!" Hakel shouted, commanding a new move from Rapidash. Rapidash's body was instantly covered in fire as it eyes glowed a dark red. Sandslash continued to charge at Rapidash, target set in its eyes. Rapidash then touched its heel to the ground once more as an eruption of fire surfaced from the ground around Sandslash in the form of a tunnel. Sandslash was thrown into the air, as ten more tunnels of fire smashed into its back, knocking it backwards in front of Machine. "Sandslash is unable to battle! Rapidash wins the second round!" The Judge shouted, throwing the green flag to Hakel's side. The crowd cheered in amazement as Machine called Sandslash back to its Pokeball. "Whoa, did you see that folks?!" The announcer shouted in surprise. "Rapidash used a move called, Purgatory that defeated Sandslash in one attack! That's definitely an impressive comeback!" "Fine, that's cool. We're at a standstill right now." Machine said, as Sandslash's picture disappeared from Machine's side of the screen. "How do you like that one, Machine?" Hakel asked as Machine smiled at him. "It was awesome man! I've definitely got to teach my Pokemon that move!" Machine said as Hakel laughed, loving the battle he was in right now. Machine loved it as much as he did. This is the first time ever since he made love to Yellow that he was this happy. It surprised him so much that he almost lost sight of his goal. "Alright, next! Let's go, Ninetales!" Machine shouted, calling out the second Pokemon he had ever received. Ninetales appeared on the scene, majestically facing Rapidash. Ninetales' picture appeared on the screen directly under Sandslash's on Machine's side, of course. "Ninetales versus Rapidash! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down both of his flags. "Ninetales, Flamethrower now!" Machine ordered as Ninetales opened its mouth and shot a furious wave of flame, that came straight for Rapidash. "Rapidash, hit with your Fire Blast now!" Hakel shouted as Rapidash sent out a flame that spread into an X shape. It rammed straight through Ninetales' flamethrower and smashed into it. Ninetales held its ground, only skidding back a few feet. "Ninetales, Double Team now!" Machine shouted as Ninetales separated into four holograms that covered the area around Rapidash. Rapidash looked around to try and find the real one. "It's no use, you can't find the real one! Ninetales, Will-O-Wisp from all different angles!" Ninetales sent a purple blast of flame from its mouth from all different angles, incinerating the area around Rapidash. "Rapidash, use Purgatory once more!" Hakel shouted, as Machine sighed. "I won't be falling for that attack again! Ninetales, use your Hypnosis now!" Machine shouted as Ninetales stared directly into Rapidash's eyes making it fall asleep instantly. "Ninetales, finish it with Dream Eater!" Ninetales eyes glowed a bright black color as it shot its shadow out at Rapidash, consuming its dream in one attack. It then fell onto the ground, defeated. The crowd went wild for that win, as the announcer said, "That was amazing folks! Ninetales defeated Rapidash in its dreams using Dream Eater! The match was over when Rapidash fell asleep but Machine took it one step further! Simply ruthless!" "Rapidash is unable to battle! Ninetales and Machine win the third round!" The Judge shouted, pointing the red flag at Machine. "Damn Machine." Hakel said, calling back his Rapidash. "It was over when you put Rapidash fell asleep. Why did you use Dream Eater to defeat it?" "I honestly wanted to see my Ninetales use it. I've been itching to use that move on someone for some time now! It looks like it's a total success!" Machine shouted, as he ran over to Ninetales and hugged it, happy that he was able to defeat Hakel's Rapidash. "Hmph..." Hakel said, taking out his next Pokeball. "Let's go, Raichu!" Hakel called out his third Pokemon, making Rapidash's picture disappear and Raichu's appear underneath that one on Hakel's side of the screen. Raichu appeared on the field, ready to fight against Ninetales. "Hakel follows up with his Raichu! What will he come up with to defeat Machine's amazingly strong Ninetales?" The announcer asked as the fans cheered once more. "Ninetales versus Raichu! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down both flags. "Ninetales, Flare Blitz now!" Machine ordered as Ninetales charged forward, covering itself in a blue flame. "Two can play this game..." Hakel said, pointing at the incoming Ninetales. "Raichu, Volt Tackle now!" Raichu charged forward, covering itself in a blaze of electricity. Both attacks collided in the middle at full speed, making a large explosion all around them. Raichu was thrown out of the smoke, landing in front of Hakel confidently. Ninetales was thrown out of the smoke as well but it was not conscious. It crashed into the wall, debris fall on top of its head. "What?!" The announcer shouted. "It appears that the collision between Flare Blitz and Volt Tackle has ended with a victor: Raichu! He has conquered Machine's powerful Ninetales in one attack! Amazing!" "Ninetales is unable to battle! Raichu and Hakel win the fourth round!" The Judge shouted, making the crowd scream in excitement. "Ninetales, return!" Machine shouted, calling back his Pokemon to its Pokeball. "Fine, Hakel, let's get serious!" Machine took out his next Pokeball and threw it up into the air, releasing his next Pokemon. "Arcanine come out!" Machine's Arcanine burst onto the scene, appearing on his side of the screen under his defeated Ninetales. "Machine calls out another one of his fire Pokemon: Arcanine! How will it fair against Hakel's Raichu?" The announcer asked as Arcanine growled at Raichu, ready to defeat it. "Arcanine versus Raichu! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down both of his flags. "Arcanine, Extremespeed!" Machine shouted as Arcanine dashed forward, disappearing in a blast of wind that shot past Raichu. Raichu and Hakel then looked around, not seeing or sensing anything from Arcanine, anywhere. "Ladies and gentlemen, Machine's Arcanine has disappeared! Where has it disappeared to?" The announcer asked, getting more and more into the battle as it went along. "What the hell? Where the hell did it go?" Hakel asked making Machine smirk. "Nowhere! Arcanine, Heat Wave! Let everyone know where you are!" Machine shouted as a blast of heat smashed into Raichu's back, disorienting it completely. Raichu stumbled forward as Machine shouted again, "Arcanine, finish it with Overheat!" Arcanine appeared behind Raichu again, as its body glowed a bright red. Raichu turned around only to suffer an extremely powerful blast of orange-red fire to its back, knocking it down, defeated. "That's where it was..." Hakel said, amazed by Arcanine's speed and strength of its attacks. "Return, Raichu!" "Its speed is amazing folks! Unbeknownst to us, Arcanine was simply lying in wait, zipping around the stadium without even allowing itself to become detected! That's some amazing speed!" The announcer shouted, as Lance and Orion looked at each other, excited by how this match would turn out. "Raichu is unable to battle! Arcanine and Machine win the fifth round!" The crowd burst out in a crazy explosion of excitement, once again impressed by Machine's Pokemon. "You are really surprising me, Machine. I had no idea your Pokemon fought this hard. I may have to get serious with you from this point on." Hakel said, taking out his next Pokeball. Hakel knew he only three Pokemon let to choose from. He had to make his next few choices count or else he would lose this battle. "That's what comes from training for four long weeks alongside Red. He brought out the true strength of my Pokemon with his training regiment. It was relentless but it gave my Pokemon amazing strengths." Machine responded as Hakel raised an eyebrow at him. "I see. That means we both may lose this match!" Hakel shouted, throwing his next Pokeball up into the air, releasing his next Pokemon. "Come out, Vileplume!" "And it's a surprise for Hakel, folks! He has purposely chosen a grass type to fight against Machine's Arcanine! Is Hakel trying to lose this match?" The announcer shouted surprising Machine most of all. "Hakel, what the hell?!" Machine asked surprised. "Do you really think that low of me? Why would you choose a type that is obviously going to lose against my Arcanine?" "That has nothing to do with it, Machine. It's my choice and so, I'm going to stick with it." Hakel said, as Machine scoffed. "Besides, if I called back my Vileplume now, I would automatically lose this round." "Whatever man. I just don't understand." Machine said, laughing at him a bit. "You had to go and choose the wrong Pokemon! Now, Arcanine and I will show you how to lose as fast as you called out your Vileplume!" "Bring it on then, Machine! We're ready for you!" Hakel shouted, as Vileplume began charging at Arcanine. "Arcanine versus Vileplume! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down his two flags as fast as he could. "Arcanine, let's end this in one move! Use Fire Blast now!" Machine shouted as Arcanine opened its mouth, forming a ball of fire within its mouth. "Vileplume, Solar Beam now!" Hakel shouted as Vileplume began charging a green ball of energy between its hands. However, before Vileplume could even get it to full power, Arcanine's Fire Blast smashed into Vileplume, incinerating it in an instant. Vileplume was sucked up by the fire and thrown into the wall, behind Hakel. "Amazing folks!" The announcer shouted. "Machine's Arcanine can not be defeated! It has two of Hakel's Pokemon with amazing resolve! Hakel is down to two Pokemon! What will he chose next?" "Vileplume is unable to battle! Arcanine and Machine win the sixth round!" The Judge shouted, pointing his red flag at Machine. "Damn Hakel now that was sad. Your Vileplume stood little chance against my Arcanine. I thought you had a plan there. Guess not." Machine said, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't be so naïve, Machine." Hakel said, calling back his Vileplume. "Of course I have a plan!" Hakel took out his next Pokeball and tossed it into the air calling out his next Pokemon. "I choose you, Pidgeot!" Hakel called out his Pidgeot, appearing in the sky, with its wings flapping violently. "Arcanine versus Pidgeot! Begin!" The Judge shouted, throwing down his two flags. "A battle between a Pokemon of speed and a Pokemon of the air! Who will win this one, folks?! Let's watch." The announcer said, adding anticipation to who would win this match. "Arcanine, Extremespeed, let's go!" Machine shouted as Arcanine disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Pidgeot, spin around and use Whirlwind!" Hakel commanded as Pidgeot began spinning violently as it created a tunnel of wind around its body. Arcanine instantly reappeared losing its traction as it was sucked into the tunnel of wind that Pidgeot was creating. "Pidgeot, finish it with Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot stopped its Whirlwind as Machine saw that Arcanine had thrown through the air with the force of the Whirlwind. Pidgeot dashed over at Arcanine but Machine wasn't worried. "Arcanine, don't let Pidgeot hit you! Iron Tail now!" Machine shouted as Arcanine growled, as its tail turned into solid iron. It then brought its tail down on top of Pidgeot, slamming it into the ground, defeating it at the same time. "Alright, Arcanine, great job!" "Pidgeot is unable to battle! Arcanine and Machine win the seventh round!" The Judge shouted, pointing his red flag over to Machine. "Arcanine is unbeatable folks! It seems that Hakel's Pokemon just can not stand up to its might! However, this is Hakel's last Pokemon! What will he choose?" The announcer asked as the crowd quieted in complete silence. "Your last Pokemon Hakel. Finally, I get see how much you've improved with it." Machine said, wanting to see how much Hakel's starter Pokemon had gotten. "Alright, fine, let's give 'em what they want! I choose you," Hakel threw his Pokeball up into the air, releasing his final and most strongest Pokemon. "BLASTOISE!" Hakel's Blastoise arrived on the scene, breaking the ground under it a bit when it arrived. "And it's Blastoise, everybody! Hakel's strongest Pokemon! That must be his starter Pokemon he got from Professor Oak before his untimely death! This is definitely going to be a great battle!" The announcer shouted as the crowd threw up their arms and hands in a crazy daze. They had been waiting for this for awhile and now, they would get exactly what they wanted. "Blastoise versus Arcanine! Begin!" The Judge lowered both of his flags, initiating the eighth round. "Blastoise, Skull Bash, let's go!" Hakel shouted, making the first move. "Arcanine, Extremespeed!" Machine shouted as Arcanine started to move but somehow, it slipped and fell on its back, sliding towards Blastoise. Machine looked down just as Arcanine was smashed into the air, throwing it away Machine. He saw that Blastoise had covered part of the stage with water and when Arcanine began charging forward, it would slip and head right for Blastoise. When Machine looked back, he saw that Arcanine had been defeated, finally. "One attack! Blastoise defeated Machine's seemingly unbeatable Arcanine in one attack! But it's alright folks! Machine still has three Pokemon left at his disposal!" The announcer shouted, as Machine called Arcanine back to its Pokeball. Machine picked his next Pokemon easily throwing it into the air shouting, "Come out, Scyther!" Machine's Scyther emerged on the field, blowing away the water on the field with its wings. "Machine has called out his Scyther! What power has Scyther acquired in this four week training regiment that he had with the Pokemon Trainer, Red?" The announcer shouted, as the crowd roared in excitement chanting Blastoise's name. "Scyther versus Blastoise! Begin!" The Judge shouted, lowering both of his flags. "Scyther, Razor Wind!" Machine shouted as Scyther crossed its scythes. They glowed a bright white light. Scyther then brought its scythes forward, throwing multiple white crescent shaped beams directly at Blastoise. "Blastoise, smash through that with a Hyper Beam!" Hakel shouted as Blastoise opened its mouth and sent a powerful orange beam of energy from its mouth that destroyed the beams of light easily. Hyper Beam smashed into Scyther, knocking Scyther onto the ground, in defeat. "Nice one, Blastoise!" "Scyther is unable to battle! Blastoise and Hakel win the ninth round!" The Judge shouted, lowering his green flag to Hakel's side. "Looks like this isn't going to end well for Machine... His winning streak was torn apart when Arcanine was defeated and now he can't seem to bring it back!" The announcer shouted, disappointed to see Machine losing. Machine took out his next Pokeball, tossing it into the air. "Flareon, let's see what you can do! Come out!" Machine shouted, tossing his next Pokemon up into the air. "Blastoise versus Flareon! Begin!" The Judge shouted, lowering both of his flags once more. "Flareon, use your newest move! Lava Plume!" Machine shouted as Flareon tapped its feet on the ground as a giant, single shot of flame shot up from under Blastoise, incinerating it an instant. When the attack subsided, Blastoise stood there unharmed. "What?! How is that possible?" "Blastoise is a water type Machine! Even powerful moves like Lava Plume can't effect my Blastoise! Plus, he has amazing defensive abilities!" Hakel shouted, surprising Machine as well. "Alright, Flareon! Follow up with Nitro Charge!" Machine shouted as Flareon charged at Blastoise at an alarming speed, however, it wasn't as fast as Arcanine was. Flareon became cloaked in a blaze of flame as it smashed into Blastoise, sending it skidding a few feet backwards. "Keep that up, Flareon! Another Nitro Charge!" Flareon charged at Blastoise once more, becoming cloaked in the same flame as before. "Blastoise, stop this foolishness! Focus Punch!" Hakel shouted as Blastoise pulled back its feet, making it glow bright blue. Before Flareon could jump at him, Blastoise brought its fist down at Flareon, destroying the ground under it as he landed a solid a punch onto Machine's Pokemon. Flareon went sailing through the air, defeated by the sheer strength that Blastoise had showed. "Another one of Machine's Pokemon has been defeated! Now, Machine and Hakel are at even odds! They each have their last Pokemon left!" The announcer shouted as the crowd stared in amazement, screaming for Machine to release his next Pokemon. "Flareon is unable to battle! Blastoise and Hakel win the tenth round!" The Judge shouted, holding his flag directly over to Hakel. Machine chose the only Pokemon he had left, after calling back Flareon, holding it fiercely between his hands. He felt his body began to heat up as he felt Charizard become directly connected with him. Suddenly, he closed his eyes as a gigantic blaze of red energy covered his entire body. The pupil of his eyes turned red and the color of his iris' in his eyes turned onyx. "I choose you, Charizard!" Machine called out his last Pokemon, tossing his Pokeball up into the air, releasing his final Pokemon, Charizard. The crowd screamed in excitement as both, Machine and Hakel's starter Pokemon were about to face off in a cataclysmic battle. Hakel's pupils also turned blue, and his irises turned a lighter blue, as Blastoise was covered in the same energy. Charizard was covered in Machine's energy, surprising both Orion and Lance in the stands. "Lance, is that the Zenos no Kairyu Geikijou covering Hakel and Blastoise and the Yajuu no Reddosuta Shikaku covering Machine and Charizard?" Orion asked, recognizing both of their abilities instantly. "I think so but... when did they learn to access those abilities?" Lance asked, as they both stood up. "I don't know but it doesn't really matter. We've got to tell Charles Goodshow to stop the match or will destroy one another." Orion said as Lance nodded, heading out of the stadium. Once they were outside of the stadium, Lance called out his Dragonite and they both headed up to the blimp that Charles Goodshow about this. "It seems that... Machine and Hakel are now covered in some type incredibly powerful red and blue energy! It seems to have pumped up their Pokemon as well! This is definitely going to be an exciting match!" The announcer shouted just as Orion and Lance entered the blimp with Charles in it. "Charles!" Orion shouted, entering the room where Charles was in. "I know, Orion." Charles said, already taking care of it. "Machine and Hakel will get the message soon enough." Orion and Lance bowed to Charles and headed back out of the blimp onto Lance's Dragonite as they flew back down to the stands. "Blastoise versus Charizard! Begin!" The Judge shouted, as Charizard and Blastoise began to charge at one another. However, this match wasn't going to end the way the crowd wanted it to. "Wait a minute!" The announcer shouted, stopping both Charizard and Blastoise in their tracks. "What now?" Machine asked angrily, still glowing the same red energy as before. "According to this information I have just received and based on regulations..." The announcer hesitated to say what he was about to say. "And in accordance to Pokemon League standards, Machine and Hakel, your match must end here." "What the hell?" Hakel asked angrily. "Why?" "Machine and Hakel have been officially disqualified from the Indigo League competition!" The announcer announced, stating his final word. "WHAT?!" Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters